Scorched
by Joshweiser22
Summary: Arendelle is caught in between two wolds. One of ice, and one of fire. As shown in the movie Frozen, Elsa has this power. Now, it's six months later, and the two sisters are getting along better than ever. Suddenly, madness ensues. Fires grow bigger, flames grow brighter, and the sun gets closer. Are the two sisters doomed to live in a world of fire? Read and find out!


**Chapter 1: Fire and Ice**

The fire crackled while a gentle breeze blew in from the window. Fall was ending and the cool winter would soon start. Arendelle was caught in the middle of two worlds of greater forces. Magical forces. Uncontrollable forces created by nature itself – like the wind or fire.

Anna and Elsa sat by the fire and the window. The two were close by so that Anna could feel the warmth of the fire, while Elsa could still feel the cool breeze coming in from the outside, all while staying to close to one another.

"The winter is coming soon, Anna," said Queen Elsa of Arendelle. "I hope people don't get scared."

Winters had been as common in Arendelle as in any other kingdom, but it had only been six months since the summer was frozen. Although the world against them, it was an act of true love that warmed Arendelle back up, and warmed Anna's frozen heart. Ever since then, Anna and Elsa had been closer than ever before, but the citizens were still shaky, even when all truths were revealed.

"Don't worry, Elsa, everything will be fine," said Princess Anna of Arendelle.

"Well in that case, care to go play outside in the snow?"

"With _your _snow?" asked Anna.

"Of course!"

The two sisters ran outside, all the while giggling with joy. Elsa put her hand out and whirled up several meters of snow in all directions.

"It'll be just like old times, Elsa!" Anna said.

Hearing that made Elsa stop dead in her tracks and look down.

"Elsa? Are you alri-"

"It won't be like old times," Elsa said, cutting Anna off. She looked back up, now with a more determined look on her face, and it slowly turned into a smile. "There's no more need to be afraid of hurting you! This will be _much _better than before!"

Elsa grabbed a snowball and threw it right at Anna.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you for that!"

The two sisters began giggling once again.

"Hey, guys! Having fun while throwing my flesh around, I see!" Olaf said after popping out of nowhere. "Having fun? Can I join!?"

Anna and Elsa looked at the snowballs in their hand and gave a disgusted look on their faces after hearing Olaf's "flesh" comment. They dropped the snowball immediately.

"Aw, stopping all the fun now? Party poopers." Olaf lied down on the snow and began making a snow angel, although it really turned out to look more like the imprint of a snowman with wings. "It's perfect!" The sisters laughed.

After a day of playing in the snow, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf had built a snow fort to sleep in. Anna tossed and turned as she slept. She was having a dream from the past, only, something was different this time.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" asked a little 8-year-old Anna, as she knocked on Elsa's door.

There was no response.

Anna began to walk away when all of a sudden, she heart the door knob turn.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she ran back to Elsa's door. She almost went in for a hug, but was stopped.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Elsa yelled, only having her door open enough to see her.

"Why not?" asked Anna.

Elsa looked down and then proceeded to opening her door wide open. Inside her room was an ice crystal wonderland.

"Woah! This is so cool! How did you _do _this, Elsa!?"

"This is not cool. I have magical powers. But they hurt people. They're hurt you," Elsa explained.

"Now I _know _that that's not true. You would never hurt me!"

"Well, I did. And I won't let it happen again. You need to go." As Elsa said this, she pointed right at Anna and a little ice shard came out. The shard hit her hand and ended up freezing her entire arm.

"Anna!"

Anna collapsed onto the icy floor.

"No, Elsa, it's alright. Watch!" Anna said.

Anna got back up and twirled around. She began to glow a fiery red color.

"Anna? What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fixing this." Anna smiled. The red glowed brighter, and her frozen hand melted. She continued glowing brighter and then shot fire from her hands, melting the room's icy condition.

Elsa stood in awe of Anna's fiery powers. But Anna continued to glow brighter.

"Ow! Is it getting hotter in here?" Anna asked. Part of her body had caught fire.

"Ahhh! Elsa, help!" Anna screamed in pain.

Elsa tried hitting Anna with snowballs and ice shared, but they melted as soon as they made contact with Anna's skin. All the while, Anna continued screaming.

"Ahhhhh-"

Anna's screaming was cut off by her own action of waking up from her nightmare. She was lying in a patch of grass, no longer covered by snow, and yet, there was still snow everywhere else. Elsa and Olaf looked worried.

"Uh, guys? What happened?" Anna asked.

"You melted the snow!" Olaf yelled.

"I did _what_!?"

"Olaf is telling the truth. You started glowing red. And all the snow around you melted!" Elsa said.

"It must have been my dream that I had…" Anna went on to explain the dream.

"Anna, this is gonna sound strange, but I've had that same dream before. It's been around 15 years, but I had it. It was the same day I got my ice powers too," explained Elsa.

The two sisters looked at each other.

"Does that mean…"

"It might!"

"Let me try to make it happen again!"

Anna closed her eyes and tried focusing on whatever it was she thought she was doing. She aimed her hands at a pile of snow.

"Anna! You're hands are glowing!" Elsa yelled.

In her excitement, Anna opened her eyes and clenched her fists. "They are!?" she yelled. As she clenched her fists, however, Elsa noticed a red flickering in the background.

"Anna…did we leave the fireplace on?" Elsa asked.

Anna, completely unaware of what Elsa had seen behind her, answered "Uh, yeah? Why?"

"Uh oh…" Elsa ran as fast as she could, back toward the castle. "Anna! Follow me back to the castle! Olaf, stay here!"

Olaf popped out of the snow he had buried himself in. "Will do!"

Meanwhile, the two sisters were already on their way to the castle. They opened up the room they were in before, only to see that all the furniture in the room was one fire.

"I knew it!" Elsa said.

"Know what!? What happened!?" Anna questioned.

"When you clenched your fists, I saw the fire from the fireplace here grow immensely! But don't worry, I'll put it out."

Elsa waved her arms around a circular motion. Ice crystals began to form above them. They soon clumped together to form floating piles of snow. As Elsa continued, the snow grew bigger and bigger until there was at least a foot of snow layering the ceiling. And then, she stopped. The snow fell and landed on the ground with a big THUD, and instantly put out all the fire.

"You're going to need to learn how to control your powers, sister," Elsa snickered.

"Yeah. I still have a lot to learn, don't I?" Elsa replied.

"That's an understatement." Elsa gave a smirk. "But don't worry, this is only the beginning."


End file.
